


Cooking Up A Surprise

by psyco_chick32



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a surprise for Mia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Up A Surprise

  
A/N: for second_batgirl, whose A-Z prompt was "Kevin/Mia, C is for Cooking"

  


"Hey, Mia, can you wait up a minute?"

"Sure." Mia tilted her head, watching as Kevin oh-so-meticulously put his bokken away, making sure it aligned with the others perfectly. He was always so precise... but something seemed different.

"Is something wrong?"

Kevin just about leaped out of his skin, turning quickly. "Wrong? No! Why would anything be wrong?"

"You seem... nervous," Mia ventured.

Kevin smiled - actually, it almost looked like more of a grimace - quickly before taking a deep breath.

Mia's heart skipped a beat.

"Look, I was just wondering if..."

Blinking, Mia waited a few moments. "If...?" she prompted hopefully.

"You know, if... you wanted to, I don't know... do something? Some time? Like, tomorrow at 7:30?"

Mia opened her mouth, but was cut off.

"I already double- and triple-check with Jayden and he said it'd be okay but-" He pressed his lips together, as if realizing he was rambling.

He was blushing, and Mia found it ridiculously adorable.

"Kevin, I-"

"Don't want to, I get it," he said softly, lowering his head and moving to walk past. She grabbed his hand and spun him toward her.

"No, silly! I'd love to! What do you want to do? Oh, we could have a picnic, or I could make us some-"

"You do?" Kevin gaped, completely appalled that she'd actually agreed. As she rambled on, he discreetly pinched his leg.

 _'Ow.'_ Yeah, this was real.

Then he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, no, no!" When she stared at him, he quickly amended, "I... kind of thought maybe we could do this." He held out a rumpled blue sheet of paper. It was clear it'd been folded and re-folded hundreds of times.

Mia skimmed it. "A couples' cooking course?"

Her eyes sparkled. "I'd love to! Oh, I know just what I'm going to wear..." She pecked him on the cheek before darting inside, calling for Emily.

Standing alone, Kevin let a huge grin crawl over his face.

 **Disclaimer** :

I don't own them; they're all Saban's and I'm thrilled about this :D


End file.
